Familiarity
by Cutelittlestrawberry
Summary: Wait for clients, accept requests, complete his tasks, receive his payment. That is the boring life as to what Levi referred to his own, being a night courier and all, until he receives an odd request from one of his clients. 'I'd like you to find this girl, collect a DNA sample from her, and find out what she aspires to be.' Levi accepts, assuming it'd be easy. Boy was he wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: *Cries because I did terrible with this chapter.* I don't know guys, maybe I'll continue this story? I really don't know. Ugh, lately I feel like my writing has just been terrible lately and I've been getting major writer's block when it comes to the beginning of a story.**

**So I apologize if this sucks :(**

**Also, I apologize for my long hiatus in my other story. I haven't really found much inspiration for it and school had hit me with many projects and homework. I'll try my best to get back on writing that when I have inspiration and time :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin and its characters! The way I draw manga is just terrible XD**

You know that saying where people say to live your life out of the fullest? Well, Petra felt that her life just seemed... incomplete. Sure she had a bunch of weird friends that supported her and made her laugh all the time. Sure, her parents contained unconditional love for their only daughter. Sure, she gets straight A's back in the days when she was a teenager.

But she felt like there was something missing. It was like struggling to find that one missing puzzle piece that'll fit in the picture to make it complete. She's tried various 'puzzle pieces' that she thought would work and make life seem enjoyable, but whatever she did, nothing seemed to fit.

The years were a blur for the amber-haired girl. One minute she was in elementary school, running away from 'it' in a game of tag and then suddenly she found herself juggling her time with her studies for college and a part-time job at Starbucks.

Of course, she survived all of those years, graduating from college with grand accomplishments to be proud of. But did this complete her life? No.

After successfully graduating from college, she got herself a job but did that complete her life? Nope.

So what did Petra's life lack? Unfortunately, she did not know the answer for such a troubling question throughout her 24 years living on Earth.

Day by day, week by week, month by month, she worked in her new job, typing up some reports and doing a bunch of paperwork. In times when she's off from her job, she'd get out of the house and search for what's missing in her life.

That became her daily routine.

Work and search on Monday.

Tuesday.

Wednesday.

And so on.

By the time a year went by, Petra's hopes started to fade slowly as her attempts resulted in failure after failure. Just when she was about up give up completely, an unusual dream occurred in one of her ordinary nights after a long day at work.

Two figures, clothed in pure black suits.

They were chasing her.

She cried for help.

She didn't know why she was being chased or what she did to cause her to be chased.

All she could was run... and trip... fall onto the ground...

Her face was pale, her cries pierced through the air with a distinct shriek and her eyes flicked to the left, her last sight being a man holding a cup of coffee in an unusual way.

Afterward, her blackness took over her sight. The dream ended.

After that last scene she had instantly woke up, her spine feeling oddly painful. She didn't know if her sleeping position didn't work out for her that night, or her back was actually in real pain.

But she would then forget about her back pain because the image of that man with the coffee lingered in her mind.

Petra's heart felt warm and fuzzy at the thought of this dream man. A sensation that would comfort her in any situation, big or small. That's when she wondered if he could possibly be that missing puzzle piece? That piece that'll complete her life. But if that was true... why? She couldn't remember a memory of them encountering each other. She didn't even know if he's real and she had no clue as to what his name may be.

Because of the number of questions swimming through her mind about him, she shrugged it off and decided it was just a dream.

After she had decided that, the dream never came back whenever she slept. There were no man-eating creatures, no people mourning over their loved ones, no man who drank his coffee in his own special way.

_'See?'_ Petra thought one night when she wondered about that one unusual dream. _'There's nothing very special about it...'_

Or so she thought.

"Petra, I'd like for you to meet one of your new co-workers this afternoon." Petra's boss, Erwin Smith, told her one day as she typed away on the keyboard.

Petra's copper eyes were glued to the computer's screen as she finished typing up her last paragraph. Once her finger pushed the button to input a period at the end of her sentence, she sighed and spun her office chair around to face her boss. "What time?"

"Promptly at 12:00. In other words, your lunch break."

Petra nodded, relieved that the meeting won't interfere her spare time to deal with the paperwork. "Alright then," She spun her chair once again to face her computer. "I'll see you and my new co-worker later at your office, right?" She inquired.

"Correct. I'll see you at noon, Petra," Erwin said simply as he nodded and turned on his heels to make his way back to his office. As his black shoes established a rhythm as they clack against the floor, Petra rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, feeling utterly exhausted due to lack of sleep.

_'If only my neighbor would've dealt with his dog's barking, I'd probably be a bit more active in the morning than I am right now,'_ Petra mumbled mentally as her eyes averted to the pile of papers on her desk. She groaned at the sight of it. Her mountain of paper work was not helping out with her situation either.

Raising her right wrist closer to her, she checked the time.

_10:00 AM_

Petra exhaled deeply at her watch and directed her eyes to the pile of papers lying on her desk. _'Just two more hours and I can have my 45 minute break.'_ She said mentally and begrudgingly went back to work.

Hovering her delicate hands over the keyboard, she allowed her fingers to glide across the keyboard, letters flashing up on the screen at every tap. She continued to do this for the next two, uneventful hours. After proofreading her last report, she leaned backward against her office chair, her head tilting towards the right corner of the room as she groaned in defeat.

It just so happened that the clock was located at the top right wall and Petra's amber orbs widened as she read the message from the clock's hands.

_12:01_

_'Dang it!'_ She was told that she had to be at her boss's office promptly at twelve and now she was already a minute late.

Panicking, Petra got up from her sitting position swiftly and rushed herself over to Erwin's office, wiping off the non-existing bits of dust on her green pencil skirt at every step she made.

_'I messed up. Why didn't I check the time earlier?'_ Petra wondered as she made a sharp left in the hallway. _'Ah, I guess I can't really do anything about it now. I just have to be more responsible.'_ The amber-haired woman kept walking down the hallway, her black heels forming a similar rhythm like her boss's footsteps, until she saw the name, Erwin Smith, engraved on a sign next to one of the many doors.

Petra slowed down her pace as the distance between her and Erwin's office grew closer together. Every step she took, the organ located within her chest thumped faster. _'Why am I so nervous?_' It didn't take too long for her to find herself standing in front of the door. She stared at the door knob and inhaled a good amount of air, her heart still throbbing away. _'Is it because I'll get in trouble for being tardy?'_

Whatever was bothering her, she couldn't quite wrap a finger around it and just shook her thoughts away. She didn't have any more time to waste. Exhaling the air that she took in earlier, she gripped the knob and twisted it open, only to see two men one blonde, the other had dark black hair, conversing quietly in two office chairs.

Petra immediately knew that the blonde was her boss and the one who had black hair was her new co-worker.

Petra stepped in quietly and closed the door behind her as her boss gave her a friendly wave and gestured the black-haired man to turn around. Once Petra had carefully closed the door, she turned around and she felt her heart froze at the sight of her co-worker.

His eyes.

His mouth.

His neck.

His eyebrows.

His haircut.

Just everything about him, took Petra's breath away. Why? Because he looked exactly like the man from her dream.

As Erwin introduced Petra to her new co-worker, her legs planted on the floor stiffly, still taken aback by the looks of him as she denied that it couldn't be him. _'Surely all of that was merely a dream. There's no way that he's re-'_

"And this is Levi your new co-worker," Erwin said as Levi offered his hand to Petra, snapping her out of her state of reverie. Petra just stared at his hand, making a confused expression as she wondered what to do with it until it had hit her that he wanted her to give it a shake.

Levi raised an eyebrow at her. "Is there something on my hand?" He raised his hand to inspect if there was any dirt on it.

"N-No it's not that," Petra stuttered, making Levi lower his hand down. "It's just, you look so familiar..." Petra's voice went quiet as she whispered her last word.

An eerie silence filled the air between the pair after Petra said her sentence. Erwin coughed a little, trying his best to break the awkward atmosphere between his employees.

"I think it's time that I should show him around now," Erwin said as he walked over slowly to his office door. "Thank you Petra, for introducing yourself to Levi. You may now enjoy your lunch break," Erwin opened up the door and made a gesture to Levi with a wave of his hand. "Come with me, Levi." The black-haired man stared at Petra for a few more seconds and sighed.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Petra. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Petra was at lost for words. She tugged her brown blazer and only nodded as she watched Levi follow Erwin out the door. When both men were out of Petra's sight, she exhaled with relief, surprised to see that she was holding her breath the entire time. She placed a hand over her heart and bit her lip. _'Is he for real?'_

She began to walk slowly out of her boss's office as her thoughts came one after another. _'Why does my heart beat faster whenever he talks to me?'_

She continued walking down the halls as countless questions attacked her mind. _'Were we in some kind of relationship before? Like in a friend way or something much more than that?'_

It came to a point when Petra found herself standing within her cubicle. She sighed and plopped herself down in her office chair. That's when she asked herself one more question before getting back to work.

_'What am I to him and what is he to me?'_

**Yeah, I know. You don't have to tell me that this was awfully written. I basically just free-wrote this and edited a few parts here and there. I'm aware that it's not one of my best works but this was actually suppose to be a one-shot until I realized that I could not fit the whole story in just one chapter.**

**And yes, I do know that I missing a great amount of detail (like what the heck is Petra and Levi's job? Well I haven't really figured that out... let's just say they work in an office and we'll just leave it from there XD) Again, this story is not going to be my main focus. It'll be more relaxing for me to write and I won't stress out too much about my writing in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh... my... goodness... it's been a long time since I've updated this story. Truthfully, I had an idea of how this story would go but... it ended up sounding pretty cheesy and I almost decided to stop this story UNTIL I began watching this Korean Drama called "Healer". Immediately inspiration literally exploded inside me and my head filled with countless ideas of where I'd take this story's direction plot-wise.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>"And this is where you'll be working," Erwin said, twisting the door knob to his new employee's workspace—It was not too shabby but fairly spacious, considering Levi being a rookie and all. Levi nodded his head as his way of thanks and followed him inside.<p>

It had been a long day for Levi—meeting his new co-workers (specifically Petra stood out to him), Erwin showing him the rooms and its purposes, and ending the tour with his own office cubicle—and for some reason, he felt a sense of unease. Was it unfamiliarity that was the problem? Overwhelming? He couldn't quite pinpoint his reason but he brushed it aside, knowing that he cannot afford to lose his focus. Especially on his first day.

"Let's see, you've got a computer set up right here, a free coaster for your coffee—you do drink coffee right? —oh speaking of coffee here's the coffee maker," Erwin babbled as he walked in the room, corner to corner, around the perimeter until he halted his tracks and clapped his hands. "Ah," He sighed and scratched the back of his head shamefully. "I've gotten carried away with the coffee again—oh why do I always get like this with my new employees. I should be talking about the rules not about coffee!" With that being said, Levi gave a small quirk with his eyebrow. _This old blonde's odd._

Erwin then began his syllabus of how things worked around his business. As he gave Levi a lecture stating his rules and expectations of the behavior and procedures in his office environment, Levi inspected the room, running a finger across his desk in expectance of a thin layer of dust to stick. He was much surprised to see that nothing dirty appeared once he lifted his hand._ Not bad._

"I expect that you follow my rules," Erwin finished, tearing Levi's eyes away from his clean finger and earning his attention. His new employee blinked in confusion, not knowing what his boss said for the past couple of seconds, but winged his understanding by nodding with a cracked voice barely saying, "Yes, sir."

Erwin nodded his head. "Good." He strolled casually across the room to the back where the coffee maker rested and his hand involuntarily grabbed one of the Styrofoam cups from its tower. "And since you're a new recruit," He added, pouring coffee into his cup. "I'm having one of your co-workers supervise and train you as an efficient writer and editor for my company."

"And who may that be?" Levi asked, watching his boss chuckle, raising his cup of coffee as if toasting for some event.

"Petra Ral."

* * *

><p><em>Seriously, who is he?<em> HONK HONK

The sound snapped Petra out of her thoughts and she suddenly entered back into reality, her eyes seeing traffic green light towering above, then to the side mirror—an array of people's hands sticking out of their car windows signaling her to move. Her foot paid no time to waste and she went straight on into the road, her mind comparing her dream man's looks to _his._

There was something about him. He carried an air of familiarity, as if she knew him all these years. His gray eyes should have been intimidating, yet, she's used to his sort of gaze. His fair nose settled upon his face was somewhat familiar as well, same could be said for his mouth. Even the grip of his hand, firm, his calluses rough, but gentle to the touch of her palm, his familiar warmth transmitting to hers —Their hands just seemed to fit together as if they've found their missing puzzle piece in life.

_Wait. Missing puzzle piece?_

Petra's foot pushed the breaks slowly, the car slowly coming into a stop in front of her driveway. Her hand raised above her head in search of the button and she felt her finger press something, cuing the garage to open.

_Is he what I've been missing?_

She drove inside the garage.

_My co-worker?_

Petra parked the car, pulling the keys out of its slot and grabbing hold of her purse's handles. She sighed, exhausted from work—this time, due to confusion. Silence fell upon her, her copper orbs fixed onto the same hand she shook with—

_Brrriiinnnggggg_

Petra nearly jumped in her seat from the sound of her phone ringing and began fumbling through her purse. _Wallet, piece of candy, lipstick—AH here it is._

She pulled out her iPhone. An internal groan took place inside Petra once she saw her boss's name displayed on the screen and she almost considered not answering. Erwin only reminded her of Levi. Levi gave her a headache.

Reluctantly, she let her finger answer the call and brought her phone to her ear. _This better not be about him._

"Hello?" Petra answered, keeping her voice as steady as possible.

"'Ah, Petra. Hello. Umm, there's something I need to inform you."

_Uh oh._

Petra felt a lump form in her throat and she forced herself to swallow it down as Erwin continued what he had to say. "I'm sure you remember, Levi," Erwin began.

_How can I not remember?_

"Yes... he's my new co-worker," Petra said. She heard Erwin's chuckles from the other line—Petra felt suspicious.

"Indeed he is—well your subordinate to be more exact." He said the last lines as if they were mashed into one word.

Petra's face went blank, her breathing hitched, and Erwin's chuckles subsided into the uncomfortable silence. Did she hear him correctly?

"M-My subordinate?" Petra inquired, hoping her boss didn't notice the shaking of her voice. Her grip on the phone tightened, white flushing the color of her knuckles.

"Yes, your subordinate. He's still a newbie at this kind of stuff and since you're my best writer and editor of my company, I think being Levi's trainer would suit you best."

_This can't be happening_

"Will you accept the job?" Erwin asked.

Petra bit her quivering lip. "I...,"

_I won't. I won't be his boss. His supervisor. Never. I—_

"I will do it." Petra answered, her eyes widening in surprise. _Wait what?_

She didn't need to see Erwin to tell that he was smiling. She could hear his lips curl upward into one of his famous smiles. "Then it's settled! Levi officially begins working with you tomorrow."

Before Petra could protest, she heard Erwin hang up, leaving her alone with more confusing thoughts to ponder. She couldn't believe herself. Why would she agree? Why _did_ she agree? She wanted to deny but she knew the truth behind her feelings. She was lying to herself.

Petra _wants_ to be with him. She just didn't want to admit it—not surprising for her stubborn personality.

A confused Petra let herself out of the car, stepping down with her toe first then heel, lugging her purse across the driver's seat and brought it to her side; She closed the door (more like slammed) and locked it with a push of a button, already making her way to the garage door. Just when she was about to reach to open the door, the door flew open revealing a teenage girl wearing brown pigtails, fashioning a baggy orange tee and distressed jeans with a huge hole torn in the kneecap.

With her emerald eyes accompanied with a signature cheeky grin, that bubbly expression of hers washed all of Petra's perplexity of thoughts.

"Petra, you're back from work!" The teenager threw herself onto Petra, attacking with a long 'terrifying' bear hug as Petra giggled with her arms intertwined with hers.

"Hey, Izzy," Petra greeted, returning the hug back.

Said girl immediately broke up their hug, crossing her arms at the mention of 'Izzy'. "I told you not to call me that." Izzy pouted.

"Aw come on, now. I can't just call you Isabel though. I've already grown used to the nickname." Petra said teasingly with a wink.

"Yeah, ever since I was _twelve_!," Isabel retorted, earning a roll of Petra's eyes.

"Well, of course—I mean, I've been calling you that ever since we met... Izzy." Petra added the last part on purpose, who happened to receive a playful punch in the shoulder from Isabel.

"Alright, alright, alright, I get it. It's special to you," Isabel said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Whatever."

Petra scoffed, which morphed into a whole-heartedly laugh at Isabel and smiled, remembering the day she came across her within the hustling and bustling of Trost's strips.

* * *

><p><em>It was only a day that started off ordinarily, nothing too extravagant or elaborate colored the slow life for the twenty-two-year-old woman, who made her usual drive back home after an hour long lecture in English Composition. Blurs of green blocking the partly-clouded sky displayed outside the windows, as well as multi-colored cars speeding over the legal limit on the freeway. She sighed, disappointment being directed at those reckless drivers. She couldn't believe such people would be so ignorant with their safety.<em>

_A growl gurgled within Petra's stomach, interrupting her thoughts. 'When was the last time I ate today?'_

_It was in that moment when she realized she skipped breakfast during morning due to the fear of being late for class (thanks to her idiotic self who forgot to switch her phone's sound from vibrate to alarm)._

_Her eyes flicked to the LED numbers displayed in the car's digital clock._

_1:27_

_'I suppose I could grab something to eat,' Petra thought, making up her mind. She could use a small break from her studies. She drove herself to the next exit, leading to Trost. Because she's never been to this place, she found herself struggling to navigate around the strips within the city. After all, she wasn't much of a city person._

_Petra continued to wander around the city, her eyes keeping watch of any restaurants that peaked her interest. She finally settled down after she saw a small restaurant called "Mrs. Zoe's" nearby the parking lot, deciding that it was most practical location-wise, and claimed the first parking space she came across._

_As Petra made her way to the restaurant, a teenage girl bumped into her, mustering a "Get out of my way!" before pushing her to the side. Petra stumbled, attempting to regain her stance as she grabbed onto the metal bars fencing one of the buildings. She was about to shoot a glare at the girl until she saw that two black suited figures were chasing her... chasing her... her... er..._

* * *

><p>"Oi, Petra!" Isabel yelled Petra's name for the hundredth time, shaking said woman vigorously in hopes it'd return Petra from her flashback. It was successful.<p>

"Huh—uh? What?" Petra blinked several times, her eyes only to meet with Isabel's emerald green ones.

Isabel cocked her head. "You suddenly spaced out after laughing. Is something the matter?"

Petra didn't say anything for a few seconds, allowing the question to ring perpetually in the air.

"No," Petra said finally, breaking the silence. "Nothing's wrong... I was just having a little flashback... that's all."

"A flashback? About what?"

"That's none of your business."

"Aww, but Petra! You're my sister! Your business is _my_ business too!" Isabel whined, her mouth forming another pout. "And besides, you've been spacing out a lot lately. What's going on?"

Petra managed to produce a sad smile at her words and ruffled Isabel's hair. "Not _all_ of my business is connected with yours, Izzy. I'm telling, it's nothing for you to worry about." Petra removed her hand from Isabel's head, kicked off her heels and placed them near the door.

"But—"

"Go do your homework," Petra interrupted Isabel before her sister could interrogate her even further.

Isabel opened her mouth to protest but thought against it, begrudgingly accepting that she wasn't going to win their battle this time and closed it shut—a whine followed not long after she made her way into the house.

Petra watched her sister run inside, a smile creeping into her mouth once more. _How is it that she's fifteen, yet, she acts like she's still in third grade._

Unfortunately, that smile didn't last long—not when her thoughts reminded of what to expect tomorrow.

_I am so not looking forward to work for tomorrow._

But Petra knew that she was lying.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of editing the first chapter because the plot I'm going for does NOT involve any reincarnation whatsoever. This is going to be entirely different than the plot that I originally planned so please bear with me XD I hope this chapter was good enough for a comeback!<strong>

**And yeshhhh, I decided to incorporate the adorable Isabel because how can I not XD? OH anddd I'm not telling you guys exactly how Isabel became adopted... not yet... *evil laugh* It's too add... more mystery...**

**Also, PLEASE notify me if you're confused with anything in regards to this story. I'd like to know my mistakes in order for me to improve my writing :)**

**(Oh and I barely edited this... Dang you school... If only summer was here... I would have had time to edit this...)**

**I'll see you all in the next chappie :33**


End file.
